The Lunatic Solstice: An Elders Scrolls Story
by Gothicsoulseiji
Summary: It's about a girl called Lilith. Her mother was killed when Lilith was born. Her village gets attacked, and so her life changes.


"Come on Lilith, we're going to be late!" Her dad yelled irritated while Lilith was packing her last clothes and belongings. "Coming father, i'm almost done!" She threw her last things in her old worn leather bag which was slightly ripped on one of the sides and threw it over her shoulder.

There was a sunset outside and it seemed as the sun left the world to never come back. In a form which is the most beautiful sight in Tamriel. A pink dawn.

The sun left with its narrow forgiveness for what it had created. It gave a light, blood red and cold, as if blood had been spilled and drained to the sun. The sun in Tamriel used to be yellow with a glimpse of pink, but during these times it had turned into an almost blood red color.

Lilith tripped over the edge of her bed. She landed hard with her face first into the floor made out of very old wood. It slightly bent due to its old age. Under the bed she had fallen beside was something that looked like a drawing. She grabbed it and took a look at it. It was a picture of a young girl and a young boy with full armor and bows in their hands. She turned the picture around and there it stood something written in red, "Arnbjorn and Lydia". Reading those names gave Lilith a shock. It was her mother and father on that drawing! It couldn't have been long before Lilith was born! She took the drawing and folded it to put it in her leather bag.

She ran down the stairs to the hallway where her father stood, "Why do we have to leave again, father?" Her father dropped all his stuff on the ground with a thud and looked at Lilith for a moment. Was there really something so crucial that even the dragonborn had to leave? "I can not explain that in such a time as these. All I can say is that something really bad is going to occur. " He said with a cold voice, just looking at the rug out of what seemed to Lilith ancient clothes. "I can not take the risk of losing you as I did your mother." He grabbed the stuff that had fell out of his slightly newer and prettier leather bag and fell a tear to the ground. Lilith just stood there, paralyzed in shock. Was there something to do with the dragons?

Lilith could remember her father telling stories about the dragons and how he killed every one of them and destroyed their gate to life. He was the dragonborn, the one person in the world that could shout the Thu'ms. He was a human with a dragons blood. It is an ancient Nord art which was the only way of killing dragons forever. Lilith mother, Lydia, had been her father's companion for almost fifteen years before they fell in love and married each other.

Someone knocked on the door. Without having a second to open the door, it opened brutally and a man bolted through it. , as if the situation was really decisive. There stood a Stormcloak guard, but it wasn't one that Lilith had ever seen before. He must've come all the way from Solitude!

"Dovahkiin! They're here!" Lilith's father threw his things to Lilith and budged one of the floor planks hidden under the rug open. Under it was a sword which looked like a daedric sword from the daedras. It was black with some kind of blood red glow from it. He pulled Lilith against him and embraced her softly. "Lilith, you have to get to the docks! I'll meet you there!" He took a good grip of his sword and followed the Stormcloak guard. The Stormcloak guard was heavily armed so this could not be good. The Dovahkiin was already meters away from there when Lilith went out the door in confusion and shock. "Father! I love you! Don't die!" She screamed after him with tears running down her cheeks.

She ran with all her strength and stamina down to the docks. All she could see when she looked back at the village was fire and burning corpses. People running towards the docks in panic to either stop the fire on their clothes or get away from Riverwood.

There was only one single small boat ready to leave Riverwood. And Lilith could see at least forty children without their parents. They were crying and screaming loudly and Lilith seemed like the only one not in panic. She knew that her father would come back.

She heard her father using his Thu'ums up in the village. There were cloaked people screaming in what seemed to her an unknown language. It sounded quite made up or some kind of old norse tongue.

Every house was on fire. Every single one except the Riverwood Inn, which was only falling to pieces at the backside. Lilith childhood memories was on fire. Lilith felt empty and hopeless, she felt her first tears run down her cheek. What if her father wouldn't come back? What if he was dead?

In Lilith fear she sat down on the ground with her face in her hands. What have such a small village like Riverwood done to deserve this? It is just an innocent small village in east of Skyrim! It was built by my forefathers over two hundred years ago, and every single monument was now burned to the ground.

Suddenly, Lilith saw her father run towards her with blood all over his face. He was chased by four cloaked men with what seemed like fire in their hands. "Lilith! you have to get onboard the boat to Solitude!" She started to run towards Arnbjorn in Discouragement, tears on her cheeks and full of panic. "but dad! don't leave.."

"Lilith! now!"

That was the last time she saw her father. Just as he said now an arrow was drilled into his head. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the blood exploded through his head.

She felt a soft, yet dirty hand grabbing her sore arm. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" It was a woman's voice, full of panic and fear. Lilith kept standing there, frozen like an icicle in the middle of a cold winter. The woman grabbed Lilith and pulled her relentlessly towards the boat by the docks.

As they took their first step onboard the small bridge between the docks and the boat, which didn't seem very safe to walk on, a blast of fire smashed into the bridge. Lilith was thrown meters up in the air and landed hard on her back. Everything was blurry and unclear when she opened her eyes. She looked around as well as she could. The woman that was trying to save her life was laying there, ice cold and full of blood.

The boat was on its way towards Solitude already. Lilith tried to raise her arm so that the crew on the boat could see her but it seemed as her whole body from the neck and below was paralyzed. Everything she could see around her was blood, burned houses, corpses of warriors, women and children. She closed her eyes, being sure it was her last living minutes.

She could hear footsteps closing up towards her and whispering in an unknown language. The creatures which had attacked her village was laughing and throwing burned limbs around them. Lilith was not sure if it was from children or grown up men. Her vision was still awfully blurry and her neck could not move as much as she wanted to. "That Dragonborn is as dead as a human ever can be. I executed him so brutally with a single arrow." Why they were now talking in English was for Lilith unknown. She felt her rage spreading through her paralyzed, as good as dead body. "Don't... talk like that... against my father!" She managed to say, weakly. They both laughed and kept on walking towards her.

A muffled roar approached both Lilith and the mysterious creatures. The footsteps stopped and they stood paralyzed, talking to each other with scared and slightly angry voices. As if they were scared, but at the same time very angry of something. Lilith could still not move a limb except for her head, which could move enough to see what was going on.

The roar was back once more, now even louder and greater. The roar penetrated through Lilith's ears and she screamed in pain. What creature could ever roar to hurt people? The mysterious creatures that had attacked Lilith's village was now running for their lives. As the pain kept growing in her ears, she closed her eyes and saw her father standing there. A tear ran down her cheek and it felt as her father embraced her, although her body was paralyzed. Love is a feeling you feel inside of you, even though the person is all gone forever. She knew her father would always be with her, no matter what.

She fainted from blood loss. The paralyzation was not as strong anymore, but she could still not feel her hands or legs. Lilith eyes wasn't open, and she felt a tight grip around her body. In panic she opened them and saw a dragon claw around her body. "Let me go, dragon!" Wasn't dragons extinct? Did Lilith father miss one? "I am Paarthurnax, an elder dragon. I taught your father everything he knows about shouts." He spoke to her with a deep voice. Not like what she had thought a dragon's voice would be like, more like an old man with a deep voice. "Me and the Greybeards, that is. " Lilith remained silent, as they approached a small island covered in mist. It would be impossible to see from the sea.

Even though it was a dragon holding her hundreds of meters up in the air, she felt safe. It was one of her dads old friends, if what Paarthurnax said was true. The dragon looked very old and clumsy, and had several scars all over his face.

The sky was not as dark around that island. It was bright blue and the sun was shining that pink way it used to do in skyrim. The island was full of trees and small lakes, and she could see small creatures flying around her. It was for sure not birds.

They landed on a small cliff which seemed to crafted by men due to its perfect shape. Dragon babies leaped towards Lilith with excitement. They licked her face and started to cuddle up with her. Everyone, except one tiny one hiding behind one of the trees. Lilith attempted to stand up, and her body was all okay. She could feel every single muscle in her body. The small girl started to walk towards the small dragon and smiled. "Hello there, little friend! Come here, I won't hurt you!" The dragon slowly began to crawl towards her with fear in his eyes. "He was hurt by a human when he was young." Paarthurnax said, resting his body on the ground.

Lilith sat down, waiting for the tiny dragon to approach by himself. He crawled slowly, with his head down, but his eyes staring at Lilith. She held out her hand, and the dragon placed his beak on it. She knew, from that day, they would always be friends.


End file.
